


goodbye to you, my little one

by Zombiegravitation



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, R plus L equals J, Regret, Tags Are Hard, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegravitation/pseuds/Zombiegravitation
Summary: Rhaegar dies with a woman's name on his lips. That much is true, it is the only thing they ever get right about his last moments alive. The rubies do not fall from his armor. There is no pained cry, just a choke of disbelief. Still the story is different where ever it is told.





	

Rhaegar dies with a woman's name on his lips. That much is true, it is the only thing they ever get right about his last moments alive. The rubies do not fall from his armor. There is no pained cry, just a choke of disbelief. 

Still the story is different where ever it is told. 

In Dorne, some like Prince Trystane will hear tell the story where it is his aunt Elia's name is the last to fall from his mouth. He yawns and sleeps, content his uncle was loyal to family in the end. His father will sigh for he carries a burden for lying to his son and yet he will continue on.

Others like Oberyn will spit Lyanna's name as Rhaegar's last, for the fool disgraced Elia all for a wolf bitch who died in the end. His daughters listen to the tale as a warning, of what never to do. Obara is quick to promise to fall on her own blade before ever allowing that, her sisters are quick to follow save Tyene. Tyene for once thinks about it, and says she would kill the man for disgracing her or tempting her to do it. And her sisters smile, for it only took one telling for Tyene to realize the true answer to their father's not so subtle question: what would you do?

In the South and in the Riverlands, it is a tale of caution against fools love, a reminder to always place their duty before love. Still their daughters whisper amongst themselves of a prince who was willing to tear the world apart just to remain with their lady love. They dream and they sigh, eventually discarding those tales as they grow into women with betrothals. There is quietly voiced motto among women there: Love will come, if not respect. 

In the North, the mothers will always say it was his daughter Rhaenys' name he cried, for the prince loved his little girl so much. For Northerners, family was above all. Even if he torn the realm apart, Rhaegar would have kept the family he created with both Elia Martell and Lyanna Stark safe. If only he hadn't died, if only, if only. The men will whisper that it was their Lady Lyanna's name. Why else would he do this war if not for her, whose name would he cry before hers?

But in truth no one knows whose name Rhaegar called.

No one but Rhaegar. 

The final blow doesn't kill him instantly, what kills him is the punctured lung that fills with blood. Already his throat fills with blood, spilling from his mouth, the bitter taste coating his tongue. Rhaegar closes his eyes, and thinks of them.

Elia his golden flower who flourished away from her brothers' well meaning protectiveness. Would she scorn Lyanna for his recklessness? Or would she welcome her with hesitantly open arms?

Rhaenys his first born, his little girl as fierce as she was pretty and intelligent. He hoped she grew as deadly and protective as any dragon. She loves her brother more than anything and would no doubt love her new sister as much. 

Aegon the son he barely got time with, would he remember his father? Or would Rhaegar be a reminder of what not to be once Aegon grows up?

Lyanna, his she-wolf who hoped for freedom only for her rescuer to cage her away, dooming her to be a lone wolf. Lost were her father and brother to death and her two other so far from her, who knows if they'll accept her back after everything that has happened? No. They would envelope her back into the fold, her and their daughter, they would never be allowed to leave. She would never meet her siblings. Oh, a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing.

And the child he does it all for. His last gift to the world and to the woman he loves. She will never know her father, doomed to the life of a bastard filled shame and scorn; for who would believe Lyanna's claim of marriage if he is not there to attest to the truth. And all he would leave behind for his daughter would be a corpse and the burden of a prophecy.

His daughter would grow to hate him. 

If he could leave one thing in this world, let it be this. The name Rhaegar breaths was,

_"Visenya."_

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try an alternate take on whose name Rhaegar says since it's always a toss up between Lyanna or Elia. And of course Rhaegar dies without ever knowing his daughter is actually a son. My first GOT piece, so reviews are welcomed on improvement.


End file.
